Piano (Dean x Reader)
by ElysSam
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Sorry for grammatical and spelling errors. English is not my mother tongue. I hope you enjoy reading this!
Hi guys! This is my first fanfic ever! hehe.. Sorry for grammatical and spelling mistakes, English is not my mother togue. I hope you enjoy my story!

Y/N= Your Name

* * *

 **DEAN X READER**

Y/N was bored out of her mind. Dean and Sam won't be home in a few days from a hunt. They left her behind due to her broken leg she acquired from a previous hunt. "Damn those stupid hellhounds" she mumbled to herself. She wobbled her way to the library when she passed a room. She remembered Sam saying it was a music room. Curious she approached the door and turned the knob finding it unlocked. When she opened the door she found herself staring at the grand piano sitting in the middle of it. When she averted her gaze, she found different instruments hanging on the wall. Walking around the room she felt like she was back in her home. Sitting by the piano, she remembered her Dad would sit by her. Her Mom would stand by the piano singing along the tune. Her brothers would stand on the other side accompanying the music with their flute and violin. They're not here anymore, they left me behind, she thought sadly. Then she opened the lid of the piano and started t play the first song she learned to play, Desperado. Hours passed and she played her heart out on the piano, never realizing the Winchester brothers has arrived from their hunt.

* * *

Dean arrived in the bunker dirty and exhausted leaving Sam to buy the supplies from the grocery. "Y/N! I'm back! Sam went to the grocery for a supply run" Dean called out from the library. Receiving no answer, Dean thought Y/N would be in her room. Dean knocked on Y/N's door. "Hey Y/N. We're back. Sorry for leaving you behind. You know that I just did that for your own good." No answer, Dean continued. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't want you to get hurt. I'm sorry." Still no answer. "I'm coming in. I don't care if you're decent or not" Pushing the door open, he found you room empty. With this Dean started to panic and started shouting down the hall. "Y/N, this is not funny. Where are you?" Then he passed a by the music room hearing someone playing the piano. The door was unclosed so he peeked to see if who was playing. Then he saw you playing the piano, playing a song he knew to well.

Hey Jude, don't let me down~

You have found her now go and get her~

Remember to let her into your heart~

Then Dean started singing with Y/N, making her look up at him, shocked but she didn't stop playing. Y/N signaled Dean to sit beside her.

You're waiting for someone to perform with~

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do~

The movement you need is on your shoulder~

Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah~

Hey Jude don't make it bad~

Take a sad song and make it better~

Remember to let her under your skin~

Then you'll begin to make it better~

Better, better, better, better, better, better,~

Y/N then started humming indicating the song was about to end. There was a pregnant pause between the two before Dean started talking.

"I didn't know you could play the piano" Y/N shrugged.

"I'm full of surprises." She replied smiling at him

"Yeah… I know" Dean stared at Y/N smiling face for a while

"Soo… Do you want to learn how to play? I can teach you." Y/N said, pulling Dean out of reverie.

"Nah. I'm not a piano person. I think I'm more of a guitar." Dean refused, standing up from the bench. Y/N pulled him back down making him sit.

"Tsk. I insist. Besides it's not that hard. Place your fingers here….. Dean, are you listening to me?" Y/N asked, looking back at him. She found Dean staring at her intently.

"Umm… Dean. Hello? Are you still there?" Y/N asked waving her hands in front of his face. Suddenly Dean pulled Y/N's hand from his face and put his on her cheeks.

"Dean wha-"

Y/N was cut short when Dean placed his lips on her. The kiss was slow and sweet making Y/N feel like she's melting. Dean pulled back a few minutes later, breathless.

"What was that for?" Y/N asked a little confused.

"I like you. That's it."

"Oh"

"That's all y-"Dean was cut short when Y/N pulled him for a kiss.

"What was that for?' Dean asked, mimicking Y/N's question.

"Well… I like you, too." Y/N replied, a little shy. Dean looked at her then pulled her back for another kiss. The kiss was more passionate. They pulled back a little breathless and laughing.

Then they heard the bunker's door slam indicating Sam has arrived.

"Dean, Y/N, I'm back. You better not be planning on pranking me." Sam called out from the bunker's kitchen.

"C'mon, Y/N. We better get in the kitchen or else Sam's going to throw a fit." Dean said, pulling Y/N from the seat.

They walked out the music room hand in hand, smiling. Maybe my lullaby doesn't just mean a painful past it could mean a happy future, Dean thought while holding hands with Y/N with a smile.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
